


That always works for me

by viverl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU scene: Mazikeen put Dan not in Chloe's bed, F/M, M/M, Multi, S1E06, appearing naked in a strange bed, eventually ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverl/pseuds/viverl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mazikeen put Dan not in Chloe's bed but in Lucifer's.<br/>Short AU scene for S1E06 - turned into a little bit more.</p><p>One moment Dan was walking the dark floor towards Lux’s office with Maze and the next moment he was laying in a huge bed. Naked. Dan had checked twice already and his clothes had not yet reappeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

One moment Dan was walking the dark floor towards Lux’s office with Maze and the next moment he was laying in a huge bed. Naked. Dan had checked twice already and his clothes had not yet reappeared.

A dark satin cover was draped over his crotch, the soft bedding keeping him a little longer in the strange bed. Dan did a quick check-up of his surroundings. Bedroom obviously, the decorum did look distinctively expensive but tasteful. And also very male. Dan could glimpse the neighboring room from this vantage point, the kitchen he presumed. However it looked less like a kitchen and more like a bar. 

 

Dan paused. 

 

A quick look through the windows verified his calculation. He was in a loft above the city and from the lights of the skyscrapers he was definitely at the Lux. Or rather in the flat above. Lucifer’s flat. Naked in Lucifer’s flat. 

 

“What the hell happened?!” Dan tousled his short hair with his hand.

 

“Indeed, Officer. Indeed.” Lucifer’s deep voice interrupted Dan’s third unsuccessful search for his clothes. “Care to explain?” The tall man strolled through the bedroom door leisurely, appearing his usual calm and cool self. However, Dan noticed, Lucifer was fidgeting with his cuffs, a nervous gesture the detective recognized.

 

Dan did not reply but shrugged his shoulders.

 

Unfortunately, this movement made the soft cover slip down from Dan’s slim hips and now he was not only naked but on display. His face flushed a deep red. With quick hands he redrapped the cover, however not before Lucifer had gotten an eyeful.

 

The dark-haired man grinned devilish and sat down on his bed in a fluid movement. He sat so close to Dan that the naked man could feel the other man’s body heat at his hip. 

 

“Well, well. Officer. What a lovely surprise.” Lucifer licked his lips slowly, capturing Dan’s gaze. 

 

Dan made to sit up, holding the cover with a death grip. “I really should get going. Sorry to disturb you like that.” He spoke much too fast and did not get past Lucifer, who stopped the flustered man with a hand to his chest. 

 

The skin contact shocked Dan into stupor. “But we haven’t even started yet, dear Officer.” Lucifer’s hand glided over Dan’s skin, up to his shoulder, caressing his neck and then slowly crept down enticingly.

 

Dan’s breath hitched in his throat. Obviously Lucifer took Dan’s naked appearance in his bed as a clumsy seduction approach. And, what shocked Dan the most, he was interested. That was unexpected. Dan had not admitted it to himself just yet, but Lucifer was so attractive, that he had made Dan question his sexuality more than once in the short weeks he knew him. And although Dan had been very uncomfortable when Lucifer had entered the room his warm touch relaxed him more and more. 

 

And something else. 

 

Lucifer and Dan both paused when the cover over Dan’s hip twitched. Lucifer’s dark eyes sparkled with pleasure.

 

“Hmm, Officer, I had no idea.” Lucifer’s smile widened. His hand moved over Dan’s belly south and the cover became a tent. 

 

“I.. I-” Dan’s rambling stopped when Lucifer closed Dan’s mouth with his own. A deep sigh escaped from the detective and in a second he let all inhibitions go and grabbed Lucifer’s neck and opening his mouth to the devilish lips.

  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Lucifer stepped down the stairs to Lux quickly, holding his shirt in his hand while still nestling with the button of his pants. After him Dan descended the stairs quietly and much slower. His gait was a little awkward after the unusual activities of the last hours but his satisfaction made up for it in spades. 

 

He was wearing a faded shirt and pants that were much too long for him. Borrowed from Lucifer as his own clothing had still not re-appeared. His plea for clothes had been the only time when Lucifer had become suspicious of Dan’s naked appearance in his bedroom.

 

Lucifer had stopped in his tracks standing next to the tousled bedding and started towards the club bare-chested.

 

“Maze! Maze, where are you, you little demon!” Lucifer’s deep voice resounded through the empty club. Empty except for the beautiful bartender, who was polishing an already clean glas.

 

Maze set down the glass with a grin. Appearing naked in a bed always resulted in sex as far as she was concerned.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every morning Dan passed the offending stack before leaving for work. Every morning it reminded him of that night.  
> He had not returned the clothes to Lucifer. Yet.

Every morning Dan passed the offending stack before leaving for work. Every morning it reminded him of that night.

 

He had not returned the clothes to Lucifer. Yet.

 

Lucifer had been busy with his club and with Chloe, Dan had checked their schedule when they arranged for Trixi’s accommodations for the week. It had been almost two weeks now and Dan had yet to see Lucifer again. His one-night-stand. He still couldn’t believe what had happened. He had had the best sex for years. And then he had been dumped right afterwards. 

 

After screaming at Maze about meddling with mortals and forcing wills and his usual crap Lucifer had turned around from the barkeeper, grabbed Dan’s reappeared clothes, told him to leave and shoved his clothing at him. Flabbergasted, Dan had taken them and left without comment.

 

He was still unsure how to proceed.

 

Lucifer had more or less thrown him out. But if Dan had learned one thing from his failed marriage it was that if you wanted something you had to at least try.

 

Obviously he would love to have sex with Lucifer again. And the excuse of returning the clothing was his most valuable option to get into Lucifer’s pants. 

He didn’t entertain any identity critical thought just because he had ended up in bed with a man after having done that only with women before. He had met so many people and seen so much shit, he would not make himself unhappy just to conform to external norms. He only wanted happiness for his family and himself. And right now he wanted Lucifer.

  
  


Two days later his chance finally came. On this Tuesday Chloe was scheduled to have Trixie over for a school event and Lucifer’s club would be closed. Dan had checked every detail twice. 

 

Sitting in his car in front of the Lux Dan checked his reflexion again although he already knew that he looked as good as he could. Dan took a deep breath, grabbed the clothing stack and left for the club.

 

“Lucifer, are you in?”, he called out, jogging down the stairs.

 

He found the man alone in front of the bar in the middle of some paper work. Lucifer looked as dashing as always and he seemed intrigued to see Dan.

 

“Detective, what a nice surprise. Again.” His voice was full of coquette. Lucifer’s eyes roved over the detective’s body. “You look delicious.”

 

Dan found himself smiling a little too broadly. “Hello stranger”, his voice was soft. Dan had eyes only for the handsome man in front of him. He couldn’t help but take in his appearance and remember the figure beyond the figure-hugging suit.

Lucifer smiled appreciative, leaving the stacks of papers in favor of stepping into Dan’s personal space, locking their gazes. They were now only separated by the half-forgotten clothing Dan was still holding.

 

“Did you come just to return these?” Lucifer asked teasingly. His hand reached out for the clothing intentionally touching Dan’s hand with his own.

 

“Well, that depends on whether you are busy right now or not.” Dan teased back. He was more confident now and moved even closer to the taller man.

 

“Come with me than, Officer.” Lucifer laughed and grabbed Dan’s jacket at the front pulling him towards his loft. Dan grinned only too happy to let himself be drawn.

  
  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


“Lucifer! Lucifer, Maze told that I would find you here. You didn’t answer your-” Chloe stopped in her tracks when she entered the living room. “Phone.” She was welcomed by Lucifers naked, scarred back, his very naked calves entwined with another familiar body on the loft’s couch.

 

“Chloe!” Dan had lifted his face out from nuzzling Lucifer’s neck and gasped at his ex-wife.

 

“Detective, just a moment.” Lucifer demanded calmly, moving his naked form once again against Dan, who unsuccessfully tried to get the taller man off him while groaning at the delicious friction the same had just provided.

 

“Lucifer-” Dan groaned against his will.

 

“I can come back later. No problem.” Chloe woke from her stupor and tried to bolt out of the loft. 

 

“Detective, no need to run.” Chloe briefly wondered how Lucifer could be lying on the couch one moment and in the next standing between her and the door. Naked and aroused. Chloe’s eyes darted south and very quickly up again.

 

She turned around to preserve some dignity only to watch a naked and aroused Dan sit up from the couch. So she turned away from both of them. Chloe had no energy to process this development just now, she pushed all thoughts on those two to the back of her mind.

 

“There is a case, Lucifer. I thought you would be interested in it. But I see you are busy, sorry for the interruption.” Chloe knew her cheeks were flushed red but at least Dan was as uncomfortable as she was. He stood awkwardly in front of the couch, trying unsuccessfully to hide himself while searching for his discarded pants.

 

“Oh come on guys, nothing either of you has never seen before.” Lucifer strode naked and proud between the Deckers. 

 

Dan stilled, sending Chloe a questioning look. Exasperatedly she answered his silent question, “No, I did not sleep with him! He stripped naked to seduce me a couple of weeks ago. Unsuccessfully.”

 

Lucifer looked slightly embarrassed at this, shrugging his shoulders. “It worked with him.” The taller man hinted at Dan, who flushed an even deeper red.

 

Chloe gaped at her ex-husband. “Lucifer stripped naked to seduce you, too?”

 

Before Dan could answer, Lucifer’s chuckle interrupted. “Well, it was the other way around, but well…”

 

Chloe shook her head. “How did this happen? I can’t believe it.” She turned to finally leave the loft but Lucifer stopped her once again.

 

“Detective, why don’t you relax for a little bit?” Chloe caught the bewildered look Dan shot Lucifer. He seemed to want her gone. Well, then she would stay a little longer, she decided grimmly. 

 

“Are you planning to stay naked?” Chloe asked, clearly wanting him to dress.

 

“Well, that would be counter-productive to the threesome we are going to have, wouldn’t it be?” Lucifer’s eyes twinkled at the shocked expressions he had instigated in both Deckers.

 

“Lucifer, I really don’t think-”, Dan was not delighted. 

 

“I have a case, I am leaving.” Chloe shot both men dark looks and left the loft.

 

“What the hell, Lucifer?” Dan wore most of his clothes by now. With one last longing gaze at the club owner Dan turned away.

 

“Oh, come on guys!” Lucifer was left standing naked and unsatisfied as Dan also left in a proper span after his ex-wife.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkwardness ensues.

Later that night Dan found himself in his shower stall under the hot water spray thinking about the interrupted evening. The memory of Lucifer grinding against him had him hard as a brick in seconds. 

 

Chloe lay in her bed, trying unsuccessfully to get the images of her ex-husband and her new not-quite-police partner together out of her head. She found herself not only a little jealous but also turned on. A lot. 

 

Dan began working himself while remembering the touch and feel of the other man. Unbidden, his mind started providing him with memories of Chloe. But he was too foregone to fight his mind on this, instead he sped up. In his head, the separate memories of Lucifer and Chloe merged.

 

Chloe’s thoughts drifted. Both men were very much her type and the memory of them entangled with each other found her sliding her hand down into her damp panties. 

 

Dan came hard, gasping loudly.

 

Re-playing the pictures fervently, Chloe brought herself to climax with practiced movements.

 

Lucifer did not need to use his hands to fulfill his needs. Maze was kind enough to take care of him and Lucifer eagerly returned the favor. Twice. 

  
  
  


The next meeting of Lucifer, Chloe and Dan was awkward. Fortunately, Trixie was also present who was oblivious to the tension between her three favourite adults.

 

When Dan opened the door he was instantly assaulted by his daughter. He caught her with deft hands.

“Look Daddy, Lucifer brought my barbie a sword and a lab coat!” Trixie waved excitedly with the new items that would help the doll continue living her exciting double-life.

 

Dan cooed properly at his daughter, enjoying the opportunity to cuddle his child. Trixie always smelled like home. 

“Well, that is very nice of Lucifer.” Dan looked up to meet his ex-wife and his almost-two-night-stand standing awkwardly in the kitchen. Chloe didn’t meet his eyes but Lucifer smiled broadly at Dan. He returned the smile. 

 

“Monkey, did you thank Lucifer properly for your gift?”, Dan asked in a stern voice. 

Trixie shook her head, no. 

 

“Well then on you go.” He released his girl.

 

While Trixie and Lucifer played the thank-you out as if both of them were English aristocrats from the 18th century Dan strolled over to Chloe. 

 

“Hi”, Dan’s voice showed his uncertainty.

Chloe shortly met his eyes. 

“Hi yourself. Bring her back by 6 pm and don’t forget Taco Tuesday, ok?”

 

Dan nodded and smiled. Taco Tuesday was still on, that was a good sign.

 

“Monkey, say goodbye to your mother and Lucifer, we’re heading out.”

 

After Trixie had said her goodbyes and had run to the car, Lucifer yelled a quick “Hope to see you soon, Officer” at him. Dan’s grin widened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, one or two more chapters will come!
> 
> If you find any mistakes please tell me - a non-native speaker needs all the help she can get! :)


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe while away the evening.

It had been a violent case. Several murder victims and too much blood had everyone stressed out and in a bad mood. Even Lucifer was noticeable less cheerful. Finally the case had been closed, the last kidnapped victim had been found alive due to Chloe’s and Lucifer’s remarkable work and effort. 

 

After filing the last precursory notes Lucifer demanded drinks. Chloe, not in the mood for the Lux, agreed but only at the local cop bar The Paddock and only if Lucifer promised to not assault fellow police officers. Again.

  
Dan found Chloe and Lucifer sitting together in the crowded bar. Although it was crammed a visible gap could be perceived between Chloe and Lucifer and the other patrons. On the spur of the moment Dan decided to not approach them directly and instead to check out the situation. 

 

He let himself slide onto a stool next to some acquaintances out of view and ordered a beer.

The guys greeted him enthusiastically. After a bit of small talk Pete, one of the more outspoken ones, approached the subject.

 

“Your ex and her … partner… solved the case. Heard you were involved as well.”

 

“I was only on the premises later, Chloe put two and two together after Lucifer got one of the witnesses to talk.” Dan smiled briefly. The guys did not like Chloe very much. Lucifer was even less popular after he had punched Jack in the face. “Without their effort the victim wouldn’t have survived.” Dan sat up straight on his stool to make his point even clearer. “They did good.”

 

The guys murmured non-sensical answers, after Dan’s statement no one could start talking bad about them in front of him. Dan was satisfied. With a nod to the other patrons he left his seat and trotted over to his ex-wife and Lucifer. Whatever he was to him.

 

“Hi guys.” Dan offered a friendly greeting. He shot Lucifer a short appreciative glance before turning to Chloe. Both echoed his greetings, the consumed liquor was noticeable in their voices.

“Just wanted to ask whether it was ok if I took Trixie tonight? She’s at Annie’s now, right?”

 

Chloe regarded Dan with a smile. She knew that after gruesome cases like this one Dan tended to prefer taking care of their girl. He got restless if he couldn’t take care of her and Chloe suspected that her ex needed Trixie’s innocent cuddles to forget about blood and decaying flesh. 

“Of course. Bring her around at eight tomorrow?”

 

Dan nodded, he visibly relaxed. “Thank you.”

 

Chloe smiled again and quickly caressed Dan’s hand. As if Chloe would have taken this from him.

 

“Good night you two.” Dan nodded to Chloe and Lucifer, who winked at him.

  
  


The police detective and her new partner found themselves at Chloe’s later that night. After Jack, the officer Lucifer had punched, had arrived in the bar, the mood had shifted uncomfortably and both had decided to leave.

 

Lucifer lay sprawled over Chloe’s couch when she re-entered the living room with drinks.

 

“Hey, leave some space there.” She nudged Lucifer’s long legs and he reluctantly slipped them to the floor.

 

“Only for you, Officer.” Lucifer smiled lazily at the blonde, repositioning himself to put an arm over the backrest of the couch behind Chloe. 

“Did I already tell you how lovely you look tonight?” Lucifer moved his face nearer to the exasperated woman.

 

“In fact you did, twice already.” Her tone was playful.

 

“Well, I did not lie.” Lucifer recovered himself fast.

 

“Are you gonna tell me how you ended up with my ex?” Chloe knew how to put a stop to Lucifer’s shenanigans. But today it didn’t work.

 

“How many details do you want hear?” He waggled his eyebrows. It should have looked ridiculous but on him even that was sexy. “It all started when I found him in my bed.” Lucifer paused. “Naked.”

 

Chloe raised her eyebrows in surprise. That was not a thing the Dan she knew would do.

 

“Only a little bit of sheet covered him.” He flashed her a smile. “I sat next to him on my bed and asked him why he was there.” Chloe couldn’t stop herself from picturing the scene and blushed. Lucifer grinned, he enjoyed this very much.

 

A thought occurred to Chloe. “But when I interrupted the two of you, you were on the sofa, not on the bed.” She looked at him quizzically.

 

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “Well, that is because you interrupted only our second tête-a-tête.”

 

Chloe gaped at him open-mouthed. “And here I am, rebuffing your advances, when you are intimately involved with my ex.” She realized she was jealous that Dan had permitted himself something twice that she was still fighting.

 

“Well, I am not involved with him, especially not now.” Lucifer answered honestly. “But why are you fighting this so much?” He leaned towards her.

 

Yes, why was she fighting this? Chloe could not remember even one of her careful arranged reasons against this. She mirrored Lucifer’s movement and leaned towards him.

 

Lucifer smiled in delight. “You won’t regret this, Detective. I promise.” 

 

He kissed her softly but Chloe was not in the mood for nice and soft. She pulled Lucifer nearer and deepened the kiss.

  
  
  
  



	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan stumbles upon Lucifer and Chloe.

It was quiet in the flat, Dan maneuvered his sleeping child’s body through the dark hallway, passing the door with the keep out sign (except for Lucifer and Dan in that order) and entered Trixie’s room. He put her into her bed swiftly, checked once more for her temperature (only a slight fever, no need to worry) and closed the door silently behind himself.

 

As was their usual procedure, Dan entered Chloe’s bedroom to update her on their child’s health status. They had agreed that in any case of illness Trixie would be brought here and further arrangements would be discussed later. Chloe usually appreciated it when Dan woke her for Trixie’ sake but tonight was different.

 

After opening the door Dan stepped onto Chloe’s discarded bra, getting stuck in the handle. He started cursing in a low voice but stopped abruptly when he heard a male chuckle. Lucifer. Lucifer in Chloe’s bedroom and a discarded undergarment. 

 

“Oh fuck.” Dan realized with a start he had walked in on his ex. “Sorry?” He tried to make out Chloe on the bed, she was still. Lucifer, however, had risen from the bed and stepped towards Dan. Of course he was naked. 

 

Dan eyed the other man appreciatively without blushing, “Didn’t expect to meet you here.” He was jealous, damn.

 

“Dear Officer, what a pleasant surprise.” Lucifer stopped right in front of Dan, stretching his arm out to touch the other man. His hand rested on the base of Dan’s neck, slightly stroking the exposed skin there. 

 

“You can tell Chloe that Trixie is here, she had a fever but she is better now.” Dan gasped when Lucifer leaned in to nuzzle the skin just below his chin.

 

“Is the tiny one okay?” Lucifer did actually sound concerned.

 

“She is fine.” He answered appeasingly. Dan knew he should leave. It was not right. He was standing in the bedroom of his ex-wife getting off with her naked lover while she lay sleeping.

But at it felt so good. One more moment, he told himself.

 

Lucifer intensified his caresses, leaning Dan against the doorway and slipping his hands below the other man’s clothing while pressing his erection into Dan’s hip. He felt the other man’s body reaction and grinned.

 

Dan unsuccessfully tried to repress a groan. Aghast, he looked over to Chloe, checking if he had disturbed her sleep. Instead he met her gaze. She was awake. But she didn’t seem shocked or displeased at the sight of the two men grinding against each other.

 

Dan’s eyes widened when he observed Chloe wetting her lips slowly. Then she surprised him even more when she patted the bed cover next to her.

“Lucifer, why don’t you bring him over here.”

Dan gulped and froze, but Lucifer chuckled delighted. “So you can observe better? I am glad to obey your every wish, Detective.” 

 

That was how Dan found himself writhing naked between Chloe and Lucifer. Hands roaming his whole body, voices saying naughty things into his ears, his lovers prodding and gripping. Dan was lost in pleasure. He obeyed Lucifer’s directions without questions, letting a condom be rolled over his erection, which was hastily engulfed by warm wetness. He felt Lucifer replacing fingers against his condom-covered dick, letting himself be moved in between the other two.

 

Overwhelmed by pure stimulation Dan came first. Lucifer rode out the waves but did not let himself climax when he noticed Chloe had not reached it either. Gently, Dan was set on his back, condoms were replaced and Lucifer took the two of them to final culmination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written this explicitly,sorry for the quality.
> 
> There will be one more chapter to finalize this. :) Thank for staying with me and reading. I love your Kudos and the comments delight me! :)


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning.

“Why are sleeping in Mummy’s bed, Lucifer?” Trixie looked up towards Lucifer with her big innocent eyes. Lucifer opened his eyes slowly blinking comprehensive at the girl.

Behind him Dan roused, peering over Lucifer’s torso. 

 

“Hey monkey. Are you feeling alright?”

 

Trixie nodded.

 

“Well, I am glad. Would you mind…”, Dan shifted his hip to stabilize himself better, involuntarily grinsing against his bedmates. Two groans accompanied his movements.

 

Dan’s eyes widened, “Could you look whether there is an pancake mix, eggs and bacon is left?” As he had hoped, the diversion worked like a charm. Trixie was out of the bedroom in seconds. Breakfast prepared by Daddy was seldom unfortunately.

 

“Good job”, congratulated Chloe. She moaned as pain shot through her head. “I really should have left the liquor alone.” She rubbed her forehead gingerly.

 

“Well, who knows whether the night would have taken these turns if you had not.” Lucifer grinned broadly at the two. Dan smiled shaking his head.

A pillow was dropped on Lucifer from Chloe. “You go make breakfast! We all know you’re good at it.”

  
  
  


Trixie and Dan sat at the table munching the delicacies Lucifer provided them while Chloe was occupying the shower. Dan and Lucifer both were only wearing essential clothing, they were waiting for their turns in the bathroom. They had chivalrously let the ladies go first. Also the bacon was better fresh out of the frying pan. Dan was casually trying to hide from Trixie that he had gathered a lot of spots of sore skin last night. 

Unlike Lucifer, who had answered Trixie’s curious question with a diplomatic “I must have bumped into something yesterday” after catching Dan’s panicked look.

 

Penelope Decker opened the door of her home just when Chloe was coming out of the shower wearing nothing else but a towel wrapped around her and two love bites on her neck.

 

Chloe stopped in her tracks as did her mother.

 

“Hello, dear.” Penelope examined her kitchen and it’s occupants. “Looks like you had a good evening.” 

 

Lucifer held up a filled plate. “Good morning to you too, madame. Could I interest you in a hearty breakfast cooked by the devil himself?”

 

Penelope shook her head and started grinning broadly, looking very much like her daughter in this moment.

  
Dan and Chloe relaxed visibly, Trixie continued feeding Molly McDowel a pancake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I am proud to have finished a multichapter story for the first time.
> 
> I am taking prompts - let me know if you have a wish or an idea! :-D


End file.
